This proposal represents a request for continuation of funding to conduct a biomedical bridge for minority students at LSCC in Birmingham, Alabama, to the baccalaureate degree at TC in Talladega, Alabama. TC has always been noted for its excellence in preparing students for study leading to higher degrees, particularly M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s. The proposed Biomed Bridge to the Baccalaureate Degree (BBBD) continuation involves a number of activities and components designed to achieve their overall and specific program objectives. Some of these activities are in place at TC. These activities have been planned in three phases. Phase I -- Will concentrate on the target population at LSCC. Promising students will be identified. The TC faculty will present visiting lectures and mini-courses to those selected. These students will receive peer counselling by TC students in the BBBD and other programs. There will be opportunity for summer research projects at TC and other sites, notably the University of Alabama, Birmingham (UAB). Students will be matched with mentors that will serve as role models and motivators. Admission to TC will be facilitated for those successfully completing the first two years at LSCC. These students will also receive curriculum advisement for entering TC. Phase II -- Will consist of articulation activities and research at TC and other sites. There will also be mini-courses to prepare participants for Calculus I and II, Biology and Chemistry at TC. In addition, the mini-courses will include introductory preparation for scientific computers and word processing, along with diagnostic testing for English, reading and Math skills. Phase III -- The Junior and Senior years at TC. Once the trainees have successfully completed their preparative years at LSCC and a bridge summer at TC or another site, they will move on to phase III. If their averages are competitive they will automatically be considered for various scholarships at TC, the MBRS program, and the MARC program. Efforts will be made to graduate all LSCC students that enter the BBBD. Success of the program will be evaluated by the performance and success of the students recruited.